Various types of fish stringers which keep caught fish in the water beside the fisherman""s boat have been in use prior to recorded history. The purpose of the stringer is to keep the caught fish cool and hopefully alive until time to kill the fish and prepare it to be eaten.
Beginning in the twentieth century a number of U.S. patents have been granted on various types of fish stringers and those patents which relate to this applicant""s fish stringer are set forth in the Information Disclosure Statement filed with this application.
Briefly put, my invention comprises (1) a stringer rope one end of which is secured to the fishing boat and the other end is in the water; (2) a six inch long U shaped channel made of stainless steel; (3) an eight inch long stainless steel wire, each end of the wire being formed into a small ring; (4) a stainless steel pin passing through the ring on the lower end of the stainless steel wire and through small holes near the edges of the channel, the pin secured by a stainless steel rivet on each end of the pin.
The foregoing four components of my invention can be used to securely keep small, medium sized and/or large caught fish cool and hopefully alive until it is desired to kill the fish and prepare it to be eaten.